Infinity
by PinkPygmyPufff
Summary: I'm Amber Weasley the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Im an infinity, athlete, smart and a party animal. After the war my father gave up magic, too many painful reminders I guess. He moved to the muggle world and married a muggle woman named Aubrey. They had 3 squib kids, me Amber, my twin Ashley, and my youngest sister Amelia. So is the crazy story of my life.
1. Chapter 1

Before you hear my heartbreaking story, there are a few things you should know about me. I am the daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. After the war my father couldn't stand magic anymore, it had taken away too many loved ones. So my father essentially became a muggle and married a muggle woman named Audrey. My siblings and I are all very bright, but we are all squibs. I have met my cousins a couple times, but I didn't like them. Maybe it was because they thought I was below them being a squib or they thought I was boring like my fate had been when he had a kid. Either way, I didn't like them. So here, is my life, being a normal muggle child.

Amber lied on her bed, silent tears pouring down her face. Her twin. Gone. Most likely to never wake up again. She hadn't even said good bye. Once again she replayed that nights memories again. She had left the house a five thirty, going to a church party with her friends. Her parents were out of town so it was just her and Ashley at home. Her younger sister Stephanie was at a friends house for the weekend so Amber had decided to go party. Well, she was only in eighth grade, but she and her friends were well known party animals. They gate crashed a bunch of them and could often be seen walking around town in a big group hanging out. She had gone to a huge middle school party at the local church where they did the event to encourage people to join their belief. Amber had gone to a friends house for a couple hours before, partied there, gotten a ride to the church and did more partying. When that party ended she went to another friends house whose house was a short walk from the church. His parents had been gone so they had another party their, with his older sister who was home from college 'supervise'. She had stayed in her room the entire time. Then she had walked home at midnight, found the house a wreck, her sister unconscious in the living room and she had freaked. The police had come and gone, her sister in the hospital, the house checked, insurance called, relatives notified. Nobody could come get her, and she was fine with it. She needed to be alone.

And now she am in her room crying her eyes out. _You can't do this._ That voice in the back of my head taunted me. That was the half truth. I didn't believe in trying, only in winning or losing. So at school I was fondly know as "Amber Got Back". The nickname came around because of my friend and crush, James. He had noticed that I always stepped forward when I was it least ninety percent confident that I could beat the entire grade at it, which not to brag, was about seventy percent of the time. The other thirty percent, like in baseball, I stayed in the shadows, taking the jobs nobody else wants and generally staying out of everybody's way, unless strategies are needed, which is my game. So she was Amber Got Back. She another nickname though, only used in times where lots of emotions are involved, which is "The Bottler". I bottled up my feelings like nobody business. I was good at it, I had taken a online FBI course to learn how to tell if somebody is lying. I mainly took it so nobody could tell when I was lying, but I could work peoples problems out for them fast, especially when they were lying. Another reason I am know as The Bottler is that I give the best advice. Because I bottle up my emotions, its really easy for me to myself into someone else shoes, because I'm not me. I'm that girl that covers up her lies so well that you don't know if she is lying or telling the truth. The girl who might as wear a face of makeup because nobody knows who she really is. I had everything, the brains, the money, the popularity, the friends, the bravery, a fairly stable family, but I didn't have the ability to trust. Everybody knows they can trust me, but who can I trust? Sh had always convinced herself with one lie, that she just had to find the right person. She lied so well she couldn't separate her own lies and truths. Amber snapped back to reality. She was Amber Got Back, The Bottler, she could somehow get through this. She thought for a moment. She had to get out of the house, too much stuff had happened. She knew their was a place that was always open. Earlier that day when she had given herself to God she had been told that in return he would aways be there for her. She hadn't known she would take up the offer so soon. She grabbed her phone and walked out of the house, grabbed her bike, and headed off to church. Bayside was five miles away, around a forty five minute bike ride. She lived in a fairly small town, right outside the suburban area where the mall was and a thirty minute drive to the city. She cruised down the hill, her only light coming from the street lamps. She knew she was safe, nothing had happened here, well until a couple hours ago. She looked down at her phone in her lap when it buzzed. It was James. _I just heard the news, where r u? I wanna talk to u._ Amber ignored the text and kept biking. She rode the rest of the ride numbly, her thoughts empty. When she arrived she dumped her bike and walked into the worship center. Just as she had expected the doors were unlocked. When she opened them a few lights flickered on but it was empty. As Amber walked in she felt her brain slowly shut down. Her last thought as she sat down in the center with her head in her hands was _Am I really still wearing the same clothes from this morning?_ The light wash Abercombie jeggings and purple and grey baseball tee. Then her thoughts faded away entirely, and she sat there, in the dark, borderline asleep.

Hours past. Nothing woke Amber from her trance. It was one in the morning when Amber heard the door open. She didn't even bother to lift her head up, instead she just cried harder.

"It's okay Bells. Its okay." A soothing voice comforted her from afar. The voice echoed, only to be drowned out by the pattering of footsteps. It was James. She knew it. Nobody else had that kind of stride, pat, pat, pause pat. James crouched beside her and pulled her into a hug. Yep, definitely James. Nobody else smelled like the wind. She cried into his shirt, soaking it in the process. James just sat there, holding her in his lap. After a little while he pulled back, enough to look her in the eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and she stared into his deep blue wells, or what people call eyes.

"It will be okay, I promise you." And with that, he kissed her. She melted in the kiss. His warm embrace around her, the way his lips fit perfectly with hers. He kept on hand on her lower back and moved the other one up through her hair. Taking the cue she slid her own hands into his. When they finally broke apart they were both smiling.

"Be mine?" He asked her.

She smiled before speaking of the first time in a day. "I'm yours." Her voice came out in a whisper before she plunged back into his arms, kissing him again. They were deep into the kiss when the door opened yet again. James and Amber both jumped back, and look up. The rest of their friends, Ashlyn, Avery, Brizi, Brock, Jared, Jamie, Lauren, Nick, Oliver, Ryan and Wyatt walked in. Avery was the first to break into a run, she slid into Amber's arms, holding her. Everybody else quickly followed.

"No improvements?" James asked Jared in a low voice, his face happy just moments earlier was now clouded by sadness and fear. Jared shook his head. "None." The smile faded from Amber's eyes, leaving behind a murky sadness. Amber's eyes were always murky, changing colors when ever she had a particular strong emotion, if she was in between, they were murky. At the moment her were cross between green and brown, the blue on the edges barley visible. when they had kissed, they had shone all of the colors brightly.

"I am so sorry Bells." Avery said into her hair before pulling back. Amber's friends all sat around her. They were her best friends. With a sigh Amber leaned back into James, inhaling his scent. The wind. Memories came whirling back to her.

 _Amber was laughing, her hair streaming behind her, her hips rocking back and forth as she tried to stay on her horse, Alex. They were racing the barrels, Amber gave a tug on the rein and Alex made a tight turn around the barrel. Ashley and James were in the stands cheering her on. Amber gripped the horn, still laughing as they whipped around the last barrel and took off on the final stretch. Amber let go of the horn and reins, letting them flap in the wind. Her cowgirl hat came flying of her head as they thundered past the timer._ Then the memory changed. _This time she was water skiing. Ashley was in the boat, coaching her. Ashley was an excellent water skier, she just didn't like the cold water so she often coached Amber._

 _"Bend your knees!" Ashley's voice thundered across the water and Amber quickly fixed it as she pulled on the rope, trying to get around the booie. Amber had finished second at the skin tournament the next weekend, finishing second to Ashley. Her other half. The memory changed again._

 _This time the memory was her getting ready to walking bike over to her friends house to hang out before she went down to bayside for the annual halloween party._

 _"Wanna come?" She had asked Ashley. Ashley had been reading a comic book. "Nah." She replied. "I wanna finish this book, besides, parties are you thing and I don't really like your friends. They keep trying to set me up wit someone." Ashley shuddered as she finished the sentence and Amber laughed. That summed up her friends pretty well. They flitted from girl to girl or boy to boy, never staying with one person longer than a couple weeks. They were the popular kids at school, competitive athletes and part goers. Wild and crazy. The previous week they had all gotten illegal gotten tattoos, their parents didn't know yet. They had all gotten the infinity symbol on the inside of their left wrist. They were friends, forever._ The memories disappeared and Amber was in James's arms again, tears softly falling down her face. They had all played their, using somebody else's arm, stomach or leg as pillow and another person as a foot rest.

Amber felt safer with her friends. They chatted for a while, staying clear of the subject of families. Amber knew she wasn't the first one to have this happen. Nick's older sister Brianna had committed suicide a couple years ago and most of her friends had very very rocky relationships with their own parents, like Amber.

Amber's parents thought she was too wild, needed taming. That was impossible though, she was an infinity. Infinity was what everybody called her and her friends. Infinity. They were friends until the end. Literally. They had subway surfed, gotten the same tattoo, sat on the top level of a skyscraper, legs dangling on the edge. They had done it all. Her parents had been pissed when they found out she could drink four beers without getting drunk and had three piercings in each ear. But to her, that was being free. No boundaries, no rules. Free. Sighing over her parents Amber played down, her head on James's chest. She listened to his heart beat for a while before sleep beckoned her. They were together until the end.


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note***

 **Soo, these are just short excerpts that I randomly write depending on my emotions. I hope you like them!**

Two years later - Sixteen Year Old

Amber laughed as she sat in the bar in London. Ashley sat down next to her, her red braid swinging. As they had gotten older the shades of red had changed. Amber was now a cherry red and Ashley a more fire truck red.

"So, you think I could join the infinity group?" Ashley asked as she sat down. Ever since they had gotten Ashley out of her coma, Ashley had been hanging out with them a lot, learning how to live on the edge. When asked why Ashley had simply said, I want to some things before I die."

"If you get the tat." James Ramsbottom said as he walked up to them, pointing to his wrist where is his own tattoo was clearly evident. "Hey cheery head." He kissed the top of Amber's head as she laughed. He waved the bar tender over. "Another margarita on the rocks for this one here please." He pointed to her as she laughed again.

"You know me to well." She teased him.

"Well it comes with going out clubbing with the person every night." He teased her back and she laughed again as a party of weary looking people came in through the door. She thanked the bartender as he put the drink in front of her before taking a sip.

"Something extra in this?" She asked James with a raised brow. It burned more than normal.

"Um, no." He lied.

"Your a bad lair." She tapped his nose. "Nothing dangerous?"

He shook his head. "Fire whiskey."

"Good." She drowned the rest of it in one gulp. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned. "Um, Lil? What-" She peered at him. Tall, dark brown colored hair and bright blue eyes. He looked familiar…

"Wait," the kid screwed his face up in concentration. "Your Percy's daughter right?" She nodded. "Your James… Potter." She snapped her fingers. "The cousin who put a puking pastille in my mash potatoes four years ago. Right." They both laughed at the memory.

"Hey, how did you get in? This is wizarding pub." She shrugged. "I know some people. Oh, James Potter meet James Ramsbottom. He is a squib like me. And Ashley. And Avery. And Emilie, and all of my other friends." The two boys shook hands as some kid flirted with Ashley.

"Oi! Adrain! Hands off my cousin!" Potter told the boy next to him, who had been flirting with Ashley.

"Which one?" The kid called Adrain asked.

"That one and that one. Twins." James pointed each of them out. Adrain looked at them.

"Are you Rose and Lily?" Amber burst out laughing, in the process, accidentally smudging the makeup on her tattoo on her wrist that kept her dad from finding out.

"Were Amber and Ashley, Percy's daughters. The one that freaked out and left the magic world after the war." Ashley explained patiently.

"You have a tattoo?" James asked Amber, noticing the flash of color. Amber looked down at it. "Oh yeah. I have had it for…" She paused trying to think. "Four years now. I got it when I was thirteen."

"And why?" James asked. "Didn't your dad freak out?" Amber shrugged. "He doesn't know. Besides, he has reached the conclusion thats it is impossible to contain me."

"I have already guessed that, given you are in a wizarding pub, four years underage and with a tattoo and a boyfriend." Amber laughed. "Yah. I am part a group of people called 'infinity'. Basically, were all squibs and are those crazy rebels your read about in books who where all black, graffiti paint and subway surf. Thats me without the goth and graffiti part."

"Thats quite the explanation." James laughed.

"Well, I subway surf on a weekly basis, go clubbing every night, have been drinking whiskey since I was ten and have climbed to the top of skyscrapers just to jump off the top and land on a trampoline."

"You've done the last one?" James asked with a raised eye brow. "Oh yeah. We do it every month. Dominic's older brother is a wizard so he enchants it for us."

"Wait, you said all of your friends have the tat?"

Amber nodded. "Yep. We got them when we were thirteen and going through a really rough time. Theses guys are basically my family. Like, that was when Ashley was in a coma in the hospital, Dominic, Avery and Emilie got disowned, Jared's sister committed suicide, Wyatt's parents were killed in a car crash and Brizi was convincing her parents to not send her off to an all girl boarding school in France. To top it off the other half of us were trying to convince our own parents to not disown us."

James raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. "And I get the idea that it was your guys's fault you almost got disowned?"

"Yep!" Amber replied, popping the p. "Our parents caught us partying at Ryan's house, and lets just say, it was not a pretty picture. So we all have these tattoos as a reminder of what we have been through together." She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled across the club. "Oi! Avery! Come over here!" Avery walked over her, her black dress hugging her curves.

"Was'up?"

"Show James your tat." Avery smudged the makeup off her left wrist. Some scars were evident and seeing James's questioning gaze she shrugged. "That was from when I got disowned. I started cutting myself. These guys," She paused and gave Amber a shove. "Got me out of it. But then we still had to get Amber here out of depression."

"You guys are the rebels out of a movie." James decided. Avery burst out laughing. "Is that seriously how you described us?"

"Are you kidding me? How else do I explain us?"

"Um, we are a social group called Infinity, we have matching tats, do life threatening stuff and are dead rich as well as disowned?"

"Well, thats too fancy for me." Amber replied before tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"As the alpha leader you should understand that."

"I think too much in court rooms making sure y'all don't go to Juvenile Hell. You can deal with me using slang outside of it."

"It's Juvenile Hall." Avery corrected.

"Don't care. As soon as Ashley gets her tat she is taking over courtroom business."

"But how are we going to convince Judge Wright to let Andrew get all of the money from the will?"

"By Ashley using her brains, thats how. You know, the non-cheating way." James Potter laughed as he gazed across the pub.

"So, what are you doing here?" Amber asked him.

"Oh you know, just to have a few drinks after practice. Then we ran into you guys." James shrugged while Amber looked at him carefully. He had changed in the last four years. He was no longer the arrogant fool he had once been. He seemed to calculate things before saying them as well.

Physically, he was still handsome. His muscles were strong and his abs flat. He was about six foot, nothing too tall. His dark brown hair still went every direction and his green eyes still shone bright.

They chatted for awhile, they're groups mingled and Adrain continued to flirt with Ashley. Amber rolled her eyes as she drank some water. She would have to be somber for the kids later.


	3. Chapter 3

***Authors Note***

 **Another short piece, this one reveals a lot of secrets and is written from James's POV.**

"So, here we are. If you need anything," Amber pointed into the large room with blankets and pillows thrown everywhere, "we are in here. The separate quest bed and baths are down the hall."

James poked his head in. "Do you all sleep in there?" Amber shrugged. "It helps a few of us,"

"Bella." Andrew coughed into his hand and got a hard whack on the head.

"Anyways, it helps a FEW," she glared at Andrew, "of us with anxiety issues. And were a big soppy bunch."

"Where do you DO it?" That was Adrain who was making love eyes at Ashley.

"Our actual bedrooms." Andrew replied.

"Wait," James Potter paused, trying to wrap his idea around this concept. "You all have separate bedrooms but you all sleep together?" He was met with a bunch of nods. Andy, the one with blonde hair, walked into the big room, er bedroom and a few followed him in.

"You guys have your own little society here. Social order, a name, head quarters, members, families…" James trailed off on the word families. Amber was biting her lip nervously.

"Wait there's kids here?!" He exploded. This girl had way too many secrets. Way too many.

Tentatively she nodded. "Yah. There's a four year old, six year old and two year old. They are kids we ran into when we were still on the run. We take care of them."

"There is more than that!" Somebody yelled from inside the big room. Amber winced as the person continued. "We have like four more coming!"

James stared at her. "Four people are pregnant? How the hell are you going to raise them partying every night?" Amber sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "The same way we raise the runaways. They go to sleep before we leave and if they need anything they ask Woca the house elf. She takes care of them." Amber sighed again. "Alright, I need to go check on the runaways anyways. See ya tomorrow."

Amber walked away leaving James staring. What the hell was she thinking? She was sixteen! And a squib. She was spending her nights partying, had anxiety issues and was the alpha leader of Infinity. He paused. Wait, her boyfriend was the blonde… Andy was his name. And he was the male leader which meant… He whipped out his wand and preformed a quick spell making himself invisible. He stealthily climbed the stairs behind her, skipping over the same steps she did. She had clearly been in the house longer than he thought. How long had she been living here? When the hell did she run away?

They reached the top of the stairs and she turned right, heading down a lighted hall. He followed her, his mind reeling. Who would of thought that Percy Weasley's daughter would turn out like this?

Amber stopped in front of a door and drew a wand. It took all of James's will power to not gasp. How did she have a wand? It looked to be about twelve inches and was a pure white. He watched her tap the door lightly with it in a pattern a few times before putting it away and opening the door. She was a witch? He barely made it into the room behind her.

Slowly his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. There was a crying sound and James could just make out a flash of blonde hair. Andy. What was he doing here?

"Its okay. Amber will be here soon." Andy comforted the little girl. The girl had black hair, the color of the night sky. From what he could make out in the dim light she also had pale skin and dark chocolate eyes. She looked to be about four.

Amber flipped a switch and white flashed before his eyes. Slowly they adjusted again.

The room was a light grey with dark blue accents. A crib was pushed against the wall for the toddler he assumed. Two more beds were pushed against the opposite wall. A young boy with the same dark hair sat on his bed quietly. He had long black hair, the same as the little girl, that hung into his eyes.

"Mummy?" He asked quietly looking at Amber for conformation.

"Its me Antares. Ashley is downstairs." The little boy ran to her and buried his head into her.

"What happened?" She asked him quietly, fear flitting through her eyes. James felt a million more questions run through his mind. These kids clearly were not hers and James. They carried no similarities. Amber with her cherry red hair and bright blue eyes to a child with pale skin and dark black hair. There were no resemblances to face shape or build. In fact the child reminded James of the pictures he had seen of Sirius Black.

"Aquila," the little boy gestured to the little girl Andy was holding, "had a nightmare 'bout our actual mother. She said Mother was trying to harm you." The little boy spat out his actual mothers name. "I tried to help her but, but," the little boy whimpered a bit, "but blue sparks shot out of my hands when I tri-i-ied to help. She said the sparks helped though. I was too scared. I stopped. And then Daddy came." The boy obviously meant Andy when he said Daddy.

So the boy knew that Amber and Addy wasn't his actual parents. And to James's imagination his parents must of been wizards, otherwise Antares wouldn't have had accidental magic, and were abusive. It was why he ran away.

Amber held the little boy for a little while whispering things to him. Finally James decided it was time to leave. He casted a quick silencing spell and apprated downstairs, back to the hallway.

He was faced with a choice. He could either one, knock on any door to find out if someone was already in it, or two, just walk in and have a funny story to tell. Being James, he went with option two. The first couple doors were his teammates sleeping. So naturally he decided to skip down to the end if the hall. He opened the last door and found Adrain and Ashley shagging. He let out a yelp and quickly shut the door. When he didn't get a yell from either of them he decided they had been to caught up and hadn't heard or seen them. But now he needed to erase that memory fast. Like pronto. He didn't need to see his best friend shagging his cousin. No, he was good without that info. Sighing he cautiously opened another door. Empty. He climbed into the bed, exhausted. Quidditch practice, clubbing, finding Amber and Ashley, following Amber around… Amber a witch… It was too much. With a sigh, he shut his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***Authors Note***

 **Sorry about all of the names starting with 'a'! I didn't mean for it to happen, I tend to use my actual friends names as charcters and they all happen to start with an 'a'... Well, this is a real short piece but I hope you like it!**

 **PS - There is an additional Authors Note at the bottom!**

Amber's POV

She knew James followed her, she wasn't stupid. She also knew he hadn't stayed in the room long before apprating downstairs. She had protective wards set up around the room so she knew who came in and out. They was going to be lots of questions in the morning. Why she was witch, a runaway, and playing mummy. But for now she had to explain things to the kids. She had already decided that they were going to Hogwarts, under her name of course. Not under Lestrange. Absolutely not. She would not hear of it. These children were powerful, but fragile mentally. They had been through too much. She held the sobbing Antares as he cried into her shirt.

"Its okay Antares. Its okay." She told him. "What you did was very special. It means your a wizard Antares." The crying stopped and the small child looked up at her, his dark blue eyes shining with hope. "Like you and Daddy?"

Amber smiled. She loved how they called her Mummy. She cared for them like her own. She glanced down at her stomach. She wasn't pregnant, yet. She and Andy still used protective charms. They had decided to see how things go with the other kids first. She would't be surprised if they had kids in the next couple years anyways. They were already married. The glittering diamond sparkled in the light.

"Yes, like Daddy and I. You have magic." She explained patiently.

"But I wont be bad like Mother will I?"

"No." She assured him. "Your a good person. You helped your sister. Your not bad." She lifted him off his feet and carried him to his bed.

"It's time for bed now." She pulled back the silk covers and laid him down carefully before the pulling the heavy sheets over him, tugging them up to his chin. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Do you want help going to sleep?" She often had to use charms on them so they could sleep, too many nightmares would plague them.

"Yes Mummy." Antares closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. "I love you Mummy." Amber smiled softly and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she pulled her wand out of her jeans. "I love you too Antares." She preformed the spell, releasing him to the dark pulls of sleep. She quietly moved away and sat next to Andy on the couch. Aquila laid peacefully sleeping in his arms.

Aquila's thick black hair bloomed around her face, like ink spilling from its pot. Amber touched her hand to Aquila's cheek softly.

"When can we adopt them?" She asked Andy.

"As soon as we file for child abuse. We can take them in formally. We'll have to declare our selves legal wizards though." Andy replied as he laid Aquila in her own bed. Amber checked on the toddler, Altair. He had the same hair as his siblings but his eyes were more milk chocolate rather than dark. Through out the whole process Altair has slept soundly.

"Are you ready to have our own child?" Andy joined her by the crib.

"I don't know." She admitted softly. "I don't the children to feel left out, and I would rather not have to be fighting for them in court while pregnant as well. I think I want to wait until they're really ours."

"Sounds good." Andy replied and slid his arms around Amber's thin waist form behind. "And we both now you just want to stay skinny." Amber laughed softly before turning away from Altair's sleeping form. "If we had a girl, what would you name her?"

Andy frowned. "Well, it would be a star and start with an 'a' like the other kids, so something long the lines of Aquarius." He suggested.

"Or Alpha." Amber nudged him softly towards the door as he chuckled. "I'm afraid she would take after you too much if we named her that."

"And you don't like me?" Amber answered, pretending to be offended as she locked the door and preformed the spells. Their conversation continued down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, and if we had a boy?" Andy asked.

"Atlas." She responded firmly. "Or Atria for a girl."

"You really wanna a girl don't you?" He teased her as they turned down the hall.

"Well they're names are prettier." She protested. Before he could respond they walked into the big bedroom. Amber grabbed a big shirt to use as pajamas and changed while Andy stripped down to his boxers.

"You checked on the kids?" Avery asked sleepily from one side of the room.

"Yah. They were having nightmares. Antares had a burst of accidental magic though so I had to calm him down." Amber replied as she found an empty spot on the ground and grabbed a blanket. Andy lied down next to her.

"Thats good." Emilie said quietly. "Are you going to adopt them? I mean, all of your names start with 'a's and they already call you two Mummy and Daddy."

"Were going to adopt once we file for child abuse. Were going to have to reveal our whereabouts and that none us are squibs, that were actual wizards, though. All in time." Andy replied firmly as Amber put her head on his chest.

"Where's Ashley?" She asked.

"Somewhere off shagging Adrain I would think." Andrew replied.

"We really have too many names with A as a start." Amber joked. "Amber, Ashley, Andy, Avery, Antares, Aquila, Altair, am I missing anybody?" Her answer was a snore from Andy. She chuckled softly as his chest rumbled. She put her head down and finally, at four am, let sleep pull her away from the shores of the day into the sea of the night.

 ***Authors Note***

 **I hope you liked this! Even though it was short it gives you a lot more info on Amber, she is a interesting characters. When I was planning this, I decided I wanted her to be like an onion (Sorry about the poor analogy) and have lots of layers to her, unlike Percy, who is a very straight and simple type of guy. In the coming chapters your gonna learn more about her life before she ran away, and why. Amber also has several bombs that are going to be dropped in the coming chapters. Put what you think is going to happen in the reviews! Whoever is closet will get a shoutout, and around 100 people see this a day, so guess!**

 **Now, on to why I haven't been posting a lot lately.**

 **I have been scrambling to bring my grades up for the end of the trimester, and I pulled all a's and b's, impressive considering last week I was a c student. Lets just say that I can produce good work if I have time, or if my parents make me. Part of the reason I had such bad grades though was because I have missed two weeks of school this trimester. I missed because I was sick, I was sick over Halloween because I had multiple allergic reactions to chocolate. (No, its actually not that bad to be allergic to chocolate when you don't like it.) It sucked because every time I got over it, and I would try to go to school, I would have another one from people eating their leftover halloween candy. Lets say it wasn't fun and I will spare you the mental images.**

 **I also have been injuring myself repeatedly.. I have knee issues, and it sucks because I play competitive soccer and play five days a week. I see a physical therapist twice a week and do exercises every day for it least an hour and ice. What kept happening is that I would rely on my good leg too much while my bad leg healed, and then the legs would basically swap places. I was put on a month break and it didn't really help, I was just bored. I still had a hectic schedule, therapy was doubles and I still attended soccer practice as a ball girl.**

 **My parents were also pissed about my grades, and threatened to take me off the soccer team. That was great. I am on one of the best soccer teams in the state for my age, and I will NOT risk something stupid like one bad grade (or multiple) for soccer. Soccer is my freedom. Where I don't have to worry about friendship troubles, or grades. I am at the age where the sport doesn't come naturally anymore. Some people use to have a slight advantage over people, parents were coaches, or played. pro. My parents don't follow soccer and didn't know the rules. They thought I was going to become a ballerina or some type of rubbish like that. But no, their isn;t talent anymore. It comes down to grit and hard work. I am at the top of my game, one of the best on my team, and in the state. Its my thing. So when they threatened that, I cleaned up my act.**

 **But anyways, thats my spill. Sorry abou tit being so long! And keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors Note***

 **This is a real short piece from Amber's POV. Just so you know I am going to be skipping around times a bit, so let me know if it gets confusing, OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

She knew James followed her, she wasn't stupid. She also knew he hadn't stayed in the room long before apprating downstairs. She had protective wards set up around the room so she knew who came in and out. They was going to be lots of questions in the morning. Why she was witch, a runaway, and playing mummy. But for now she had to explain things to the kids. She had already decided that they were going to Hogwarts, under her name of course. Not under Lestrange. Absolutely not. She would not hear of it. These children were powerful, but fragile mentally. They had been through too much. She held the sobbing Antares as he cried into her shirt.

"Its okay Antares. Its okay." She told him. "What you did was very special. It means your a wizard Antares." The crying stopped and the small child looked up at her, his dark blue eyes shining with hope. "Like you and Daddy?"

Amber smiled. She loved how they called her Mummy. She cared for them like her own. She glanced down at her stomach. She wasn't pregnant, yet. She and Andy still used protective charms. They had decided to see how things go with the other kids first. She would't be surprised if they had kids in the next couple years anyways. They were already married. The glittering diamond sparkled in the light.

"Yes, like Daddy and I. You have magic." She explained patiently.

"But I wont be bad like Mother will I?"

"No." She assured him. "Your a good person. You helped your sister. Your not bad." She lifted him off his feet and carried him to his bed.

"It's time for bed now." She pulled back the silk covers and laid him down carefully before the pulling the heavy sheets over him, tugging them up to his chin. She sat on the edge of his bed. "Do you want help going to sleep?" She often had to use charms on them so they could sleep, too many nightmares would plague them.

"Yes Mummy." Antares closed his eyes, knowing what was going to happen. "I love you Mummy." Amber smiled softly and a tear of happiness rolled down her cheek as she pulled her wand out of her jeans. "I love you too Antares." She preformed the spell, releasing him to the dark pulls of sleep. She quietly moved away and sat next to Andy on the couch. Aquila laid peacefully sleeping in his arms.

Aquila's thick black hair bloomed around her face, like ink spilling from its pot. Amber touched her hand to Aquila's cheek softly.

"When can we adopt them?" She asked Andy.

"As soon as we file for child abuse. We can take them in formally. We'll have to declare our selves legal wizards though." Andy replied as he laid Aquila in her own bed. Amber checked on the toddler, Altair. He had the same hair as his siblings but his eyes were more milk chocolate rather than dark. Through out the whole process Altair has slept soundly.

"Are you ready to have our own child?" Andy joined her by the crib.

"I don't know." She admitted softly. "I don't the children to feel left out, and I would rather not have to be fighting for them in court while pregnant as well. I think I want to wait until they're really ours."

"Sounds good." Andy replied and slid his arms around Amber's thin waist form behind. "And we both now you just want to stay skinny." Amber laughed softly before turning away from Altair's sleeping form. "If we had a girl, what would you name her?"

Andy frowned. "Well, it would be a star and start with an 'a' like the other kids, so something long the lines of Aquarius." He suggested.

"Or Alpha." Amber nudged him softly towards the door as he chuckled. "I'm afraid she would take after you too much if we named her that."

"And you don't like me?" Amber answered, pretending to be offended as she locked the door and preformed the spells. Their conversation continued down the stairs.

"Okay, okay, and if we had a boy?" Andy asked.

"Atlas." She responded firmly. "Or Atria for a girl."

"You really wanna a girl don't you?" He teased her as they turned down the hall.

"Well they're names are prettier." She protested. Before he could respond they walked into the big bedroom. Amber grabbed a big shirt to use as pajamas and changed while Andy stripped down to his boxers.

"You checked on the kids?" Avery asked sleepily from one side of the room.

"Yah. They were having nightmares. Antares had a burst of accidental magic though so I had to calm him down." Amber replied as she found an empty spot on the ground and grabbed a blanket. Andy lied down next to her.

"Thats good." Emilie said quietly. "Are you going to adopt them? I mean, all of your names start with 'a's and they already call you two Mummy and Daddy."

"Were going to adopt once we file for child abuse. Were going to have to reveal our whereabouts and that none us are squibs, that were actual wizards, though. All in time." Andy replied firmly as Amber put her head on his chest.

"Where's Ashley?" She asked.

"Somewhere off shagging Adrain I would think." Andrew replied.

"We really have too many names with A as a start." Amber joked. "Amber, Ashley, Andy, Avery, Antares, Aquila, Altair, am I missing anybody?" Her answer was a snore from Andy. She chuckled softly as his chest rumbled. She put her head down and finally, at four am, let sleep pull her away from the shores of the day into the sea of the night.

The next morning James's quidditch team thanked them for letting them spend the night before leaving. James promised to stay in touch before leaving with them for quidditch practice. Because they had left before the sun came up, Amber slowly scaled the vines until she got to the roof of the manor to watch the sun rise.

She sat up their for a long time, just thinking. They needed to be registered soon, she had no doubt that word of where she was would come out soon. She couldn't register in Europe, they would be found too fast. They would need to go somewhere that equal power to the ministry. With a small smile Amber climbed back down the vines, her plan complete.


End file.
